The present disclosure relates to computer networks, and more specifically, to testing and delivering verification of network configurations.
The internal complexity of networks, such as local area networks (LANs) and storage area networks (SANs) has increased exponentially because of virtualization and software defined networking (SDN). Modern networks are managed using SDN, regardless of whether the devices are physical or virtual. While SDN and virtualization have dramatically reduced the complexity for end users and network administrators, they have increased the complexity for network testing.
Conventionally, users engaged in network testing injected errors and/or unplugged cables on a networking device, and used network monitoring software to ensure the device failed over properly and network I/O continued running properly. However, this method is no longer adequate in modern networks, as unplugging a single cable or injecting a failure could result in a total reconfiguration of the network. As such, the tester not only needs to know that the failover occurred, the tester must also need to determine whether the new network configuration is the optimal configuration for the failure condition.